


【茂灵】Go around me|R18

by LeafEraser



Category: mob - Fandom, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafEraser/pseuds/LeafEraser
Summary: *ABO设定*诸君，我喜欢女装攻【扶眼镜】*我觉得看到上面你们就知道我想开车了*哦，对了，这是沙雕文来着





	【茂灵】Go around me|R18

灵幻一脚踢开边上跪着的男人，从另一边夹了一支烟，才叼上嘴，边上有眼色的小弟就给他点着了。  
“你倒是说说，我昨天怎么给你说的，啊？”灵幻微微俯身，看着地板上刚刚被他踹了一脚的男人，“今天必须还钱，你听不懂吗？你是非要让我拿走一个肾是吧。”  
地板上的男人哆哆嗦嗦的咕叽道：“再给我一点儿时间，就两天。我已经把房子卖出去了，明天过户就可以拿到钱，求求你，求求你——”  
灵幻走过去两步，用穿袜子的脚压在那个男人身上：“还要两天啊，那我今天非得拿一点你的什么东西才好交差啊，”灵幻语带笑意，用脚轻轻碾了碾那个男人，“毕竟我也是个打工的嘛，你要体谅我。”  
然后他砍了那个男人的一根手指。  
听着男人的惨叫，他倒似乎非常开心了起来，灵幻十分少见的露出一个英俊的晃眼的微笑：  
“好的，那就两天，后天这个时候我来找你，不见不散啊。”  
*  
茂夫狠狠一拳打在沙袋上面，边上的老板胆战心惊的看着沙袋：“那个，影山啊，你要不要休息一下啊。”  
茂夫摇摇头，又是一拳打在沙袋上，老板都能听到沙袋不堪重负的一声“咿唔”，心里默默算着这个沙袋坏了要倒赔多少钱，正算的他闭上眼睛，感觉钱和泪要一同离他而去的时候，茂夫突然停下了。  
他没头没尾的自顾自道：“决定了，我要去找他。”  
“什么…”  
茂夫转身对老板一鞠躬：“谢谢您！”  
然后他小跑着出了拳馆的门。  
茂夫知道灵幻在哪里。  
任务下来的时候，灵幻正在和他一起吃饭，突然被领导叫走了，然后就再也没有见到人。  
灵幻是课长，自己只是个普通刑警，本来是没法知道上级对灵幻的安排的。  
但是整个警察局，包括门口看门的小黄狗都知道他们俩是一对。  
一个是腼腆的有点内向的Alpha,另一个是超能打的Omega，连攻受都已经分好了。  
所以和灵幻同级的小酒窝悄悄临了内部消息，来告诉茂夫。  
灵幻被安排去一个毒枭手下做卧底了。  
局长是他老爸的花泽辉气悄悄告诉茂夫：那个毒枭叫做铃木统一郎，组织名字是爪。  
情报部的暗田留偷偷给茂夫打电话：直接把爪总部的地址告诉茂夫了。  
茂夫：“诶不是，你们不都知道这些信息了，为啥还要师匠去做卧底啊！”  
暗田留：“剧情需……啊不，我们需要证据啊！别人光明正大的在做生意，我们不能突然进去就把他一网打净了对吧。”  
茂夫勉强接受了这个剧情，啊不，解释。  
但是一个月两个月的也就算了，这都快一年了，怎么灵幻还不回来呢。  
而且最要命的事，灵幻新隆的发情期快要到了。  
*  
灵幻叼着烟抱臂站在天台上。天气还挺冷的，阳光下面暖洋洋的叫人想打个哈欠。  
他之前琢磨着自己发情期快到了，Mob不在身边，得去找点抑制剂来用。  
但是普遍的Omega抑制剂都对人有催眠的副作用，这个副作用在灵幻身上体现的尤为明显，几乎就是一针下去立马昏倒的地步，还能昏个一天一夜人事不省。  
这就比较困扰了，他进这个组织做卧底为了消除别人的戒备，也没有隐藏自己Omega的身份。不过就算他自己装的君子坦荡荡，也总还是有那么一些小人在长戚戚的。  
更何况，灵幻绝对不能算是一个君子，更加不能把自己的弱点暴露在外面让别人发现。  
于是，怎么隐蔽的把茂夫找过来干上一炮，成了一个问题。  
“长谷川先生！”一个小弟跑上来找他。  
灵幻听见自己的化名，立刻把脸上苦恼的表情一收，露出一个不耐烦且凶恶的表情来。  
他不伦不类的咬着烟，挑着一边眉毛，仰着下巴用鼻孔看他的手下：“啊？！”  
小弟立马改口：“老老老，老大！有人找！”  
灵幻从鼻子里喷出一口烟，发出“哼”的一声冷嗤，问道：“谁啊？”  
“长——老大，是个女的，看上去像个高中生。”  
灵幻一愣，女的？哪儿来的女的认识他。  
于是他提起戒备，整了整衣领下了楼。  
入眼的是一个挺高的齐刘海——Mob！？  
灵幻嘴巴里的烟啪嗒一声掉在了地上。  
然后灵幻努力对上了自己的下颌骨，干巴巴的问道：“么——茂子啊，你怎么来了？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
影山茂夫穿着女高中生的红色JK，还套着标配白丝袜和制服鞋。  
低着头的样子还真挺像那么回事儿的。  
当然，你首先得忽略他一米八的身高。  
灵幻不得不暂时庆幸一下自己手下这几个猪脑壳，居然没觉得看见一个一米八几的高中女生有什么不妥，然后又佩服一下自己这个女装大佬徒弟居然穿的出来。  
话说茂夫他是真的穿着这一身在街上摇头摆尾的一句秀过来的？没被抓？！  
然后他迅速且自然的揽过茂夫的背脊——对没错，现在只能揽背脊了——把他拉进了楼里。  
*  
灵幻觉得自己不矮。  
非旦不矮，他还超过了国民平均身高一截有余。不过现在被影山茂夫抱在怀里压在墙上，他的的脚还够不到地板的样子，让他觉得自己还是长的不够高。  
茂夫解了灵幻的领带，扯松了他的衣领，用他那颗毛绒绒的还绑着两只麻花辫的脑袋在他脖子边上蹭来蹭去。灵幻两腿分开被他托着腰臀，默默的翻了个白眼。  
人造头发真硬，蹭的他脖子疼。  
“师匠为什么这么久都不找我。”茂夫一边哼哼唧唧的冲他撒娇，一边动手动脚的去解他的皮带。  
“我可不是——等等，你要干什么！”茂夫的手已经伸进了他的内裤，开始抚摸他下边的一部分躯体了。  
“嘘别怕，我特意穿的女装，就算他们发现了，也不会觉得有什么问题的。”茂夫笃定的回答，一边在他脖子上啄了一口，“太久没见到师匠了，我忍不住了。师匠不难受吗？”  
师匠心说：问题不大得归功于自己那几个憨包小弟。不过嘴上倒是挺老实的回答：“我也想你啊，Mob。所以正在努力尽快回去。”  
茂夫把灵幻裤子脱了，然后沾了自己的唾液去润滑灵幻的后穴。  
灵幻“唔”了一声，低头去向茂夫索吻：“嘴上说着想我了，结果都不照顾你师匠一下的吗？”  
茂夫抬头与他接吻，一手箍着灵幻的腰，另一只手往他身体里探去，他含着灵幻的嘴唇，含混不清道：“…惩罚你。”  
灵幻低低笑了一下，接着就被戳到了某一点，猛的倒抽了一口冷气。茂夫见好就收，没有逮着灵幻的敏感点不放，专心致志的拓展他的内里。  
灵幻倒是有点着急起来了，他在茂夫的眉眼之间胡乱啄了几口，轻声道：“你…稍微快一点。”  
茂夫眸子漆黑的看着了灵幻一会儿，低头去咬他的锁骨。待到他觉得差不多的时候，突然撩起裙子把那物送了进去。  
灵幻猛的一顿，险些真的叫出声来。突然进入的异物感无比强烈，虽然不至于出血，但还是能明显感受到撑满的胀痛，穴口火烧火燎的。  
茂夫不急着动，他能感受到灵幻不太舒服了。于是就开始不深不浅的拨弄他的前面起来。脱单多年的少年手上功夫居然不赖，灵幻被他撩拨的血液下涌，眼睛里都雾气迷蒙起来。  
信息素的气味逐渐浓郁起来，茂夫压抑惯了，也还是有点受不了。  
他伸手抱住灵幻，将自己往外抽离，将分未分之际又送了进去，就这样深深浅浅的抽送起来。  
灵幻抱着他的脖子，受着他的冲撞，一时间有些茫然起来。与Alpha行房事是会催化发情期的到来的，灵幻当然也不会例外。他在情事上不算太外放，所以动情了也就是扒着茂夫的肩膀吚吚呜呜的哼几声。  
空气里弥漫着他独特的草莓牛奶味，这个味道和他本人平时的样子实在不相符，但是和现在这黏黏糊糊的样子确实是十分搭调。  
茂夫一把把灵幻抱了起来，灵幻吓得马上用双腿箍紧了他的腰，茂夫走路的时候连带着里面的东西一颠一颠的撞在灵幻的内壁上，灵幻深呼吸着想让自己能平复一点，下一刻又忍不住“唔”出了声。  
茂夫抱着他恶趣味似的在房子里走了一圈，最后把灵幻按在了窗台上。  
“你…真会玩儿。”灵幻咬牙切齿的吐出这么一句话来，“别让，他们看见了，他们要是看见了…啊…我就恁死你…啊…”  
他气息不稳，断断续续的还在叽叽歪歪，茂夫笑了下，有那么一点恶意的说道：“当然不会让他们看见。不过，真要看见了，师匠打算用什么恁死我呢？这里吗？”  
茂夫用力顶了灵幻一下，那是omega腹内的生殖腔口，还没完全到发情期的时候是不会开的，不过敏感度也是一点不会少。  
灵幻被他这一下撞的又痛又惊，腔口黏膜容易破裂，疼痛之余他惊讶于茂夫这小子居然敢说出这样的话来。  
女装大佬就是不一样哈，语气都拽了起来。  
灵幻带着一点不满抬头看茂夫，模样有点可怜兮兮的，激的茂夫一个没忍住狠狠撞了进去。  
灵幻被他摩擦的内壁发烫，一直烫到了耳朵尖儿，又没有什么办法，只好嘀嘀咕咕的小声咒骂，不过翻来覆去也就是：“死小子”，“怎么变得这么坏”这样不痛不痒的话。  
茂夫听的有点想笑，又有点着急。  
什么时候才能把这个人接回家里每天和他做这些事情呢？  
灵幻却没有余裕想这些，茂夫裙子边角蹭着灵幻前端，有意无意的，又不能真的抒解，像是故意吊着他似的，灵幻不上不下的被他冲撞着。茂夫控制着力道故意擦着灵幻的生殖腔戳动，灵幻被他弄的心痒，不受控制的想自己沉下身体去蹭那个部位。  
茂夫靠着灵幻的颈窝，有点着迷的去闻灵幻后颈处的气味，草莓牛奶的气味浓郁而柔和，茂夫非常想要咬下去，标记身下这个男人，和他溶在一块儿，变成走到哪儿都不分开的一个人。  
不过他最后还只是在灵幻的腺体处轻轻的吻了一下。  
然后他压着灵幻的肩膀开始挺动起来，灵幻逐渐失神，被茂夫掌控着冲上了顶点。  
灵幻迷迷糊糊的睡了过去，被茂夫抱到了沙发上也不知道。  
茂夫抱着灵幻，像是怎么也看不够似的盯着他的脸，觉得有点困倦，又舍不得睡过去。  
又过一会儿，日暮西沉，茂夫方恋恋不舍的轻轻摇醒了灵幻。也许是多年警察生涯的习惯使然，灵幻醒的十分迅速，不过他虽然警醒的和猫一样，却并不立刻起身，发觉是茂夫抱着他之后，就轻轻打了个哈欠。  
茂夫弯腰嗅嗅他的发顶，满足的闻到一股草莓牛奶淡淡的余香，他像个老饕一样餮足的眯了眯眼睛，然后道：“师匠，该起来了。”  
灵幻听了他这话，也没起身，做出一副提臀无情的模样挥了挥手示意他可以走了。  
茂夫不动，在他耳朵边上轻轻问：“还有多久？”  
灵幻没吭声。  
茂夫叹了口气，小心把灵幻放在沙发上，站了起来。  
“那我走了，师匠。”  
茂夫整理了一下自己的一副，把假发戴正，又看了灵幻一眼，然后离开了房间。  
灵幻从沙发边的小抽屉里掏了一盒烟出来，抽出一根，正要点燃，就被又转身回来茂夫抽走了。  
“不许抽烟。”茂夫义正言辞的对他说道。  
灵幻“啧”了一身，直起身正要发作，突然觉得后腰一阵酸痛。而茂夫，就趁着这个间隙大步离开了这里。  
据灵幻的小弟说，他出门的时候，还甩了甩自己的辫子，对门口的两个小弟抛了个媚眼。  
灵幻脑补了一下那个场景，顿时一阵恶寒。


End file.
